


The Gift

by Sapphomet (Cassplay)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bondage, Chastity Device, Corruption, F/F, Redemption, finding a new supplicant for ur demon mistress, reversal, reverse-corruption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:35:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21610987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassplay/pseuds/Sapphomet
Summary: Thikelfoiz the Demon attempts to corrupt the purest woman she's ever seen.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56





	The Gift

She saw the perfect victim from across the room. An offering that was sure to please her Mistress, Her-with-ten-thousand-eyes. The demon bit her lip, thinking of all the rewards that would be in store for her once she corrupted and delivered this maiden. Thikelfoiz was glamoured, of course, the human world could be dangerous, even for a demon far more powerful than her. She entered the crowd, dancing her way through the crowd. She wore a skimpy red dress, and a black leather jacket. She hesitated a second and reduced the size of her breasts slightly, so as not to intimidate her target.

And what a target she was, blonde with an above average build, a white dress that seemed to scream across the room for someone to tear it off, and a face that could launch a thousand ships. She was perfect, and so deliciously ripe for corruption. Thikelfoiz could hardly wait to see wings break forth from her back, horns burst from her forehead, and face stretch in rapture as her soul was forever tainted; but none of that could compare even the lowest of rewards her Mistress would gift her with upon her delivery of this newest servant. She could be assigned to the milking machines, where she could produce corruptive ichor to be used by her kin, or maybe she would get a higher infiltration assignment like one of those corporation heirs. Perhaps if her Mistress were especially pleased she would take Thikelfoiz as one of her personal handmaidens. A shiver went up her spine at the thought, but to have even a chance at that she had to taint this woman. She moved in for the kill.

The woman looked nervous, which is good; Thikelfoiz reached out with her mind to sense the woman, and she almost recoiled from how pure and good it was. She licked her lips and sat down beside her.

“Hi there, what’cha doing over her all by your beautiful self?” Thikelfoiz said. The woman blinked blankly for a second.

“Umm, thanks? I guess. I-“ The woman said in a husky, sexy voice. Thikelfoiz felt her excitement jump a bit. Those lips would look so good wrapped around her- “I’m just trying to put myself out there a bit, you know.”

“I get it,” Thikelfoiz said, and she did; by the time she was finished with this girl she was going to be so out there that any human would be shocked. She introduced herself. “I’m Theresa.”

“I’m Fabiana.” She said and tucked her long hair behind her ear. Fabiana paused as if she were unsure how to proceed. “So, what’re you doing talking to me? I’m sure people would be lining up around the block to talk to you.”

“Most of the time, but I was about to head up to the premium floor when I saw you all over here by yourself.” Thikelfoiz said offhandedly, she needed to get Fabiana somewhere more private, and she’d gotten access to the more luxurious areas of the club when she set up her ‘hunting grounds’ here. Thikelfoiz gestured around to the dancing bodies, loud music, and laser effects. “You look like the sort of person who appreciates a more refined form of entertainment. Would you like to come with?”

“That’d be totally awesome!” Fabiana said, her eyes lighting up as the offer was put forward. Thikelfoiz stood and extended her hand to her unwitting victim who took it and followed her to the far corner of the room; they wove through dancers, revellers, and even a bachelorette party, to stand before the twin sentinels that watched over the bottom of the stairs to the upper, more subdued, area of the club.

“Hiya Jimmy,” Thikelfoiz said over the music to one of them. “Can we go up?” She already knew what the answer would be, and lead Fabiana past them, up the stairs. She had been here before, of course, but the many booths, smaller than those downstairs, made for the perfect intimate scenery. She turned to Fabiana, “What’s your poison, hon?”

“I guess just a martini.” She said, looking a little nervous. Thikelfoiz’s felt a bolt of worry, if Fabiana was getting a bad feeling, she needed to give her a reason to stay.

“You’ll never get ‘just a martini’, here.” She said. “I’m going to get you a martini that’ll knock your socks off.” Thikelfoiz faltered halfway through the cheesy remark, but toughed it out, it would be worse if she didn’t finish saying it. She pressed Fabiana down into an empty booth seat, and wove her way swiftly to the upper bar.

“2 Martinis, quickly and there’s an extra tip In it for you later.” She said to the bartender, pulling her dress down to expose more of her cleavage with her finger. This motion wasn’t just an enticement for the bartender, as he turned to grab everything he needed for the order, but also a vital step in the corruption, from a chain that hung low in her cleavage she pulled a vial. It was filled with a grey liquid, the milk of many of her fellow demons. Ingesting by mortals would start them on the path to corruption. The bartender turned back, and gingerly placed the 2 glass vessels upon the countertop. “Thank you very much, dear; I’ll be back before your shift ends, ‘kay?”

Thikelfoiz upturned the milk vial on her right index finger, transferring some of the corruptive liquid onto the tip. She stowed the vial and picked up the martinis, her right index finger dipping into the one it held. She grinned and headed back to her mark.

As she reached Fabiana, she held out the right glass, she took it; and as Thikelfoiz sat down beside her, she drank a sip. Thikelfoiz heart raced, she had done it, her mind conjured up images of kneeling in front of her mistress, as the other handmaidens wrapped her in the leather collars of the station, oiled her body and hair, and finally branded her. Thikelfoiz’s mind snapped back to the present, just in time for Fabiana to speak.

“Hey, so, d’you wanna dance?” She said, her words surely indicating that the corruption had begun.

“Sure, come with me.” Thikelfoiz said, standing and setting down her glass, next to Fabiana’s empty one. She outstretched her hand and offered it to her, Fabiana took it gingerly and moved with her onto the small dance floor. The sound system was laying some sort of gothy/rock song, and Fabiana grabbed the demon’s waist. A shiver went up Thikelfoiz’s body from the touch. As they moved to the music, Fabiana seemed to be drawing Thikelfoiz’s body to hers. They were soon pressed stomach to stomach, and breast to breast. The Demon’s nipples hardened and began to noticeably poke into Fabian’s breasts. She stared into her victim’s eyes, and they stared back. Thikelfoiz leaned into the embrace and met Fabiana’s lips with her own. A moan escaped her lips, and this opening allowed Fabiana’s tongue to sneak its way into the Demon’s mouth. They slowed the pace of their dancing, instead focussing on the much more enjoyable parts of their embrace, their tongue taking turns to venture forth into the other’s wet mouth. Fabiana bucked her hips slightly, and Thikelfoiz knew it was time. She broke the kiss.

“Shall we go somewhere a bit more… private?” She said, having prepared for this, just as she had done for getting up to the upper floor. Fabiana moaned and whispered to her. Thikelfoiz grinned at what the once pure woman had said, the final pieces of her gift were coming together.

She led Fabiana over to a door next to the bar, behind it was a hallway of storerooms and offices. And one former storeroom that she had made over. Or rather, one that she had made the owners make over. She opened the door, and ushered Fabiana inside. Thikelfoiz noticed in anger that a series of folding tables were leaning against one wall, but at least they had set up the bed correctly. Thikelfoiz pulled off her leather jacket and went to embrace Fabiana again. But she held up a hand.

“Aren’t you going to give me a show first?” Fabiana said cheekily. Thikelfoiz grinned and motioned for Fabiana to sit on the bed, she could allow the human some enjoyment before she dragged her to hell. As Fabiana sat on the edge of the bed, her legs crossed, Thikelfoiz turned and began to gyrate, her body writhing seductively. She walked backwards towards Fabiana and pulled her hair over her left shoulder as she turned around to look over her right.

“Unzip me?” Thikelfoiz asked, seeing the lust in Fabiana’s eyes. Fabiana reached an arm around Thikelfoiz’s left side and pulled her closer, while her right hand pulled the small red zipper down her back, from the very top to the very bottom of her dress. Thikelfoiz walked forward, giving Fabiana more space to take in her body and leaned forward, letting her buttocks poke through the opened red curtains of her dress. It also exposed that she wasn’t wearing any underwear. She turned and straightened up, looking into Fabiana’s eyes. Thikelfoiz removed her left arm from its sleeve, and then her right. Using her elbows to hold up the red fabric to cover her dress. She began to walk towards Fabiana, letting the dress slide out from under her arms, exposing her breasts to the air. She leaned in once again to Fabiana, and their lips met. Fabiana’s hands moved up and clasped her hips. They traded thrusts of tongues into each other’s mouths for a few seconds, occasionally biting a lip, eliciting a moan from the other. Then Fabiana’s hands moved up to Thikelfoiz’s shoulders, where she pushed down. Thikelfoiz obeyed, and sank to the floor on her knees, moving back slightly. Fabiana stood from the bed, and hiked up her skirt to expose her underwear.

“Pleasure me, Therese.” Fabiana said, her voice becoming commanding. Thikelfoiz shivered, a spike of arousal running through her. The demon pulled down the underwear, and began to use her mouth to pleasure Fabiana. Fabiana let out a sigh. Thikelfoiz’s tongue danced around sensitive zones, and Fabiana grabbed the Demon’s hair. The pain felt so good to Thikelfoiz, just like when the demons back in hell dominated her, it felt so good to submit to Fabiana, to be her pleasure object. But something burned at the back of Thikelfoiz’s mind, was there something she was forgetting?

“Grind yourself on this.” Fabiana said, extending one of her sandal-clad legs. And a Thikelfoiz begun to pleasure herself on the strappy sandals, she redoubled her efforts to pleasure Fabiana. She could tell Fabiana was getting close now. That bright energy, Fabiana’s soul, blazed above Thikelfoiz, strong as ever, pure as ever. But, that couldn’t be right, Thikelfoiz had dosed her with milk. But why had she done that?

“I bet you haven’t even figured it out yet.” Fabiana said coldly, Thikelfoiz looked up into her eyes, now glowing a bright yellow. Thikelfoiz continued pleasing her, as if some other force was guiding her. She grunted as she almost peaked from Thikelfoiz’s ministrations. The demon’s eyes widened as Fabiana released her own glamour, her white dress fading from existence to reveal a “suit” of golden-white armour. “suit” is probably a bit of and overstatement, as more skin was uncovered than it was covered. Fabiana’s eyes pulsed and Thikelfoiz’s glamour dropped, exposing her red skin, horns, tail, and wings. Thikelfoiz’s eyes rolled up into her head as her own pleasure began to reach its height, barely catching the pair of White feathery wings stretching out from Fabiana’s back.

“We can’t have that, can we?” The Angel said, and the sandal straps that Thikelfoiz was grinding on seemed to come to life, untangling themselves from the leg of the angel and began to fasten themselves around Thikelfoiz’s core. The straps thickened and stiffened, forming a leather chastity belt. “that should prevent you from orgasming, but not me.”

With a grunt, the angel squirted fluid down the demon’s throat. The purifying ichor flooded Thikelfoiz’s stomach, burning through her demonic energy. The burning spread out from her stomach, out into her limbs and up to her head. Her demonic featured dissolved into mist, her new, pure form no longer able to support them. Thikelfoiz fell backwards from the angel, feeling the pleasure of demonic influence being eradicated. As she did, she knew where she went wrong.

The Angel Fazeala looked down at the former demon, a fool. This had been almost too easy. A demon using their powers willy-nilly to set up the perfect trap, with eyes too big for it’s stomach, and a natural submissive trying to play a dominant at that. With a wave of her hand, she opened a portal to the heavens. She stepped out of her underwear and flicked it on to the face of the purified demon, it quickly formed a mask and gag, complete with collar and chain. She would have a good thousand years in that chastity belt, if she was well behaved. Fazeala picked up the chain and Therese’s eyes snapped open.

“Come, little one. Time for you to submit to your new Mistresses.” Fazeala said, as she tugged the former demon towards the open gateway.


End file.
